For his pleasure
by Glowdawn
Summary: When Kurt gets the opportunity to work for one of the greatest advertising companies in history, he didn't suspect to get the attention of the CEO of the company, Blaine Anderson
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello there guys! So I really did miss you all (and no I'm not dead, just busy) so you may know me from "Soulmate" or "the Anderson residence", which are not abandoned I'm just super busy and need time to figure out the chapters, sorry for the wait but know that I'll try my best to update after my exams. Anyways, so this is a new story and it's loosely based on Kelly Favor's novel "For his pleasure" which I couldn't read and not convert it to a Klaine fic. This fic contains BDSM and if it's not your cup of coffee then please don't read it! I don't own Glee and "For his pleasure" so don't sue me! :D

Monday came faster than Kurt has hoped. He'd applied for an internship in the Anderbros International Advertising Company, which is ruled by the high profile businessman Blaine Anderson.

Kurt has spent last night doing nothing but trying on every outfit he has to decide what to wear and read each and every article about Blaine Anderson and watch all the interviews he could found for the famous businessman. During his search, Kurt has stumbled upon a website that is dedicated for Blaine Anderson's real and imagined relationships. Celebrities, models, beautiful men and women that Anderson was spotted with and then tossed around like they were nothing but a toy to him. However; though his heartbreaker reputation, Blaine Anderson remained everything any girl or boy would dream of and want, Kurt even saw some of these posts where people discussed what they want to do in details with the famous businessman if they ever got a chance with him.

Blaine Anderson was featured on the cover of Forbes and GQ, this is how cool that man was really are. The thirty five years old man has succeeded in becoming a legend in advertising in such a young age. His handsome features; curly hear, muscular body, sensual lips and honey eyes made him look like a movie star.

After a full night of articles and interviews, at five thirty am sleepiness got better of Kurt and he dozed off, only to be wakening half an hour later by his alarm beeping. He went and took a quick shower before dressing in a Marc Jacobs outfit he'd chosen last night. As he started making himself a cup of coffee, he started imagining the different scenarios he can go through today. Blaine's face appeared in his mind; he had a look of disappointment and disapproval as he shook his head and asked Kurt to leave.

_You can't do this, Kurt, you're not good enough and you know it. _

_You should've gone to school first, before applying for an important internship like this!_

_No, no don't be so negative. You'll rock the interview today, you're worth it and you deserve this internship. Courage, Kurt, courage._

With the last thought on his mind, Kurt relaxed a little and drank his coffee before he slipped on his four hundred dollars Gucci shoes and left his apartment to be able to catch the seven thirty train and reach his interview on time.

During the ride, Kurt tried to keep his mind off the interview to be able to relax a little, he tried to count to hundred, think about the fight his roommate Rachel and her boyfriend (and Kurt step-brother) Finn had last weekend when Finn came from Ohio to visit them, he even thought about the Chanel winter collection, which Kurt did really hate and nothing could really keep him from the thoughts of the interview he's about to have.

The train ride ended sooner than Kurt wanted and after a short walk, Kurt found himself in front of Anderbros International. His breath caught in his chest and he realised that his whole body was shaking. After a moment he decided that standing in front of the building will do him nothing but make him late for his interview, so he counted to three and went inside.

The building was huge and crowded with guests and workers, Kurt approached a balding man in a black suit who was checking in the guest with a smile. The guy looked over at him with a threatening glare and the smile on Kurt's face fell.

"Name, please?" The man asked.

"Kurt," Kurt whispered before clearing his throat, "Kurt Hummel. I'm here for an interview that would start at eight thirty?"

The man checked the stack of papers he had and then looked at Kurt, nodding before passing it over to Kurt, "Sign beside your name, please." Kurt signed beside his name quickly.

"Look over here, please, Mr. Hummel," the man said and as Kurt looked up there was a sudden flash that got him blinded for a second.

"Just a minute, sir," before he knew it, the man had printed Kurt's pic and made him a laminated badge, before he handled it to him, "please wear this all the time, sir, go to the second elevator on the left and up to the eighteenth floor. Ms. Tina Cohen-Chang will be meeting you."

Kurt's legs were shaking when the elevator doors has opened for the eighteenth floor. He felt as if his heart was going to pump out of his chest, he took a quick glance at the mirror and as he thought his face was as pale as a zombie. Kurt walked through the doors and to an immaculate desk with a tall brunette girl behind it.

"Can I help you, sir?" The girl asked smiling at Kurt.

"Yes, please. I have an interview with Miss Tina Cohen-Chang," he said nervously.

"Sure." She spoke on the phone for a minute before getting back to Kurt, "please take a seat, sir. She'll be here in a minute."

Kurt took a seat in one of these comfy black leather seats and took one of the magazines that lead on the glass table before him. It was the latest "Rolling Stones" issue with Blaine Anderson on cover of it with his smug smile. Just as he was studying Blaine's profile on the cover a voice called him.

"Mr. Hummel?" the receptionist called him again. Kurt blushed as he realised that he lost himself as he looked at Blaine on the magazine's cover and stood quickly that he almost lost his balance.

"I'll bring you to your interview with Miss Cohen-Chang" the girl smiled.

Xoxox

The interview went surprisingly well for what Kurt expected. Tina Cohen-Chang was a middle aged Asian woman who reminded Kurt with his neighbour back in Ohio who used to give him candy every time she saw him, saying that candies do in fact cure cancer, Kurt kept giving his mum candies when he knew she had cancer but sadly they didn't save her.

"If you don't mind working for sixty to seventy hours a week then I guess you'd be fine working here," Miss Cohen-Chang said.

"I actually do like hard work" Kurt said with a smile.

"Oh that's great, and then you'll enjoy working here," she said as she smiled at him.

After his interview with Miss Cohen-Chang, he met the art director Ms. Mercedes Jones. She was a short, curvy woman with a long, wavy, dark hair that fell to the middle of her back. She wore a short grey Prada skirt with a white sleeveless last season Chanel shirt that showed off her impressive cleavage. Jones seemed to ask Kurt about everything in his resume as if she wanted to catch him lying or forgetting something.

After that, Kurt met the creative director Mister Samuel Evans. A tall, blond guy with a trouty mouth that Kurt thought was so cute and made him look like a baby. He was so friendly, yet watchful and perspective.

"So Kurt, how do you handle conflict?" Sam asked out of nowhere and Kurt wasn't prepared for that question so he answered with first thing that came to his mind.

"Well I mostly just manage to avoid it." Kurt said with a nervous laugh.

"Well I think you ought to face it, because you won't be able to avoid it here," he said watching Kurt's eyes intently, "you may find yourself under great emotional and mental pressure. Working with Blaine is not easy."

"You mean Mr. Anderson?" he asked nervously.

"Yes. Blaine likes to interview everyone who might work here."

"Uhm…he interviews everyone?" Kurt whispered.

"Yes. If we think that a candidate is appropriate for Anderbros International, Blaine gets to meet them. I guess you have a good chance in meeting him." Sam grinned.

"It must be…it must be very hard for someone as busy as Mister Anderson to meet everyone," Kurt stuttered as he found his whole body shaking at the idea of meeting Blaine Anderson.

"Well I tried to get him to stop it for years now but he really does take his business seriously." Sam laughed.

"I find it interesting" Kurt faked a smile as he started to feel cold and frightened by the minute.

"I won't lie to you and tell you that everything is going to be fine, Kurt, because it's not. Working with Blaine is very challenging, Kurt, especially for someone," Sam coughed, "like you."

"I'm sorry, sir, but I don't understand?" Kurt questioned.

"Never mind what I just said," Sam coughed again, "anyways, if any of the candidates who interviewed you speaks high of you, I'm going to recommend you to meet Blaine today."

"You're hiring me?" Kurt fought the urge to open his mouth that his jaw hit the ground. Thank god he did succeed and didn't look like an idiot in front of the man who may hire him.

"Well it's pending Blaine's approval. Just…be prepared, Kurt." Sam said looking Kurt dead in the eye, "if you got this job and did well it, you'd be far in the business, Kurt, just don't crack."

"I won't!" Kurt looked determined.

Sam smiled at the determination in Kurt's eyes, "I have the feeling that I'll be seeing more of you in the near future, Kurt. Just here for me for a minute, please."

After Sam has left, Kurt felt as if he could drink an ocean. He checked is mobile and found that he's been here for an hour and a half, it had flown fast as he was busy feeling anxious and frightened and now it was time for him to meet _him, _The Blaine Anderson. The person he'd only thought he'd see on cover of magazines and on TV, but here he is in Anderbros International and about to see him in flesh and that made his stomach drop.

As for a cue, the brunette receptionist from before entered the room and asked Kurt to follow her to Mister Anderson's office, which was located on the sixtieth floor and had its own private elevator.

As the elevator's doors opened, Kurt felt as if his feet are rooted to the floor. He didn't want to step in the office but as the receptionist reminded him again that he has to meet the boss, he took a step forward and entered the big office of Blaine Anderson.

It wasn't exactly his office; it was like a waiting space for the guests with some of the comfortable leathery chairs, a few decorative portraits and a small secretary desk with a petite blonde girl behind it beside the big leathery doors that had the Blaine Anderson behind them.

"You must be Mister Kurt Hummel. Mister Anderson is expecting, sir" the blond girl stood up and went to open the doors for Kurt to enter. As soon as Kurt stepped in the doors behind him closed and he swallowed as he looked at the enormous chair, which was placed in the middle of the room behind a full-length pool table. The chair rolled around and there he was perfect as ever, Blaine Anderson.

"Well hello there," his voice was sultry, making Kurt's knees clap together. Blaine wore a black Marc Jacobs tux, which Kurt was sure was next season's fashion, he wore dark green necktie with it, which brought his eyes and made them shine from afar.

"Hello, sir," Kurt stuttered.

Kurt was frozen when Blaine suddenly stood up and strode over to him. Blaine's presence was so intense it made Kurt clueless about what to do. He wanted to move but all he could do was shiver when Blaine was six inches away from him. He looked as if he just stepped out of GQ magazine and he had a strong a powerful appeal that made Kurt feel so intimidated.

"I'm Blaine Devon Anderson, CEO and founder of the Anderbros International Company," Blaine held his hand to him.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm Blaine Devon Anderson, CEO and founder of the Anderbros International Company," Blaine held his hand to him.

"I'm aware of who you are, Mister," Kurt said as he shook of Blaine's hand.

Blaine smirked, "what else do you know?"

"I've read a lot about your company," Kurt stuttered as Blaine held his hand for longer than was comfortable, till Kurt pulled his hand back.

"Have a seat, Mister..?"

"Hummel."

"Have a seat, Mister Hummel," Blaine said as he went to the mini bar at the corner of the office, "would you like something to drink?"

"Water, please," Kurt said, his throat hurt from the thirst.

Kurt went to sit on the chair opposite to Blaine's desk as the latter got a bottle of water and went back to where Kurt was sitting now and gave him the bottle.

"Thank you, sir," Kurt stammered as he shakily opened the bottle and took a small sip. Blaine's presence was dominating and made Kurt feel vulnerable and naked, which got him to put his hands on his thighs in an attempt to cover himself.

"Do you need anything else?" Blaine said looking at Kurt with an intensity that sent shivers down the chestnut boy's spines.

"No, thank you."

Blaine went and sat on the edge of his desk just a few inches away from Kurt, he'd touch Kurt if he extended his foot just a bit.

"So, Kurt. I've heard good things about you." Blaine said.

"I'm glad."

"What do you think of the people you met so far?" Blaine asked.

"They all seem great." Kurt said with a smile.

Blaine's face darkened and the intensity of his eyes increased, "I think you are lying, Mister Hummel." Blaine said firmly, "I don't like it when people lie."

Kurt's jaw fell dumbly as he couldn't believe what Blaine just said to him, _did he just imply that I'm a liar, _Kurt thought but decided to not comment on it as he really did need this job, "I…I am..I am just nervous, sir."

"Why's that, Kurt? We're just talking, no big deal."

"You _are_ a big deal, sir." Kurt said nervously.

Blaine threw his head back and laughed this cute laugh that made Kurt want to record it and listen to it over and over again. He then looked at Kurt, his eyes playful, "oh I like that! I hope my mom and brother would think of me as a _big_ deal."

"They don't know that already?"

"Nope. This big company and all the fame don't fool them."

"Well I am not them and honesty, sir, I am so scared." Kurt said nervously.

"I like your honesty, Kurt. I like it." For a reason hearing his name come out of Blaine's mouth made Kurt shiver, not shiver from fear but want.

Clearing his mind from the silly thoughts. Kurt sat straighter in the chair, "I'll work really hard if I got this internship, sir."

"I know you will, Kurt." Blaine said as he walked around the desk to sit on his chair, "but then again, hundreds of people would do so to get an internship in my company."

"I'll do anything and everything needed from me in the creative department." Kurt said quickly.

"Copies, phone calls, faxes, emails, researches…."

"All of this and more, sir. Whatever it takes." Kurt said with a determination.

"I need people who'll follow me into battles, Kurt. This job is serious and sometimes…..dangerous." Blaine said with a serious look on his face, "I receive death threats and anyone who's under me, near me could receive things like that. I was almost kidnapped when I was in Paris."

Kurt just looked at him with a confused look on his face, "you don't believe me, do you?"

"Sorry, sir, but you never mentioned any of this in your interviews." Blaine just stared at him for a long time, his eyes holding Kurt's gaze making him want to apologise for not believing him. Suddenly, Blaine's smirked, "smart. Nothing happened in Paris; actually I had the best time of my life there."

Blaine's attitude suddenly changed again as he became serious again and Kurt found himself lost in his own world as his gaze zeroed on Blaine's mouth.

_These supple lips, I wonder what they taste like….._

Kurt was brought back to Blaine, "….will you?"

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked.

"Don't worry about it, it was nothing important." Blaine said dismissively. Kurt felt unease for not concentrating on what Blaine was saying, "I'm really sorry, sir."

"Don't worry about it."

Blaine's attitude changed again and he looked irritated, "I can't do this."

"What? No, I'm really sorry, sir. I didn't mean to." Kurt said quickly.

"It was nice meeting you, Mister Hummel. You can go now." Blaine said dismissively.

"Please, sir, I'm sorry. I really do want this internship, please sir!"

Blaine pressed picked his phone, "Please, Lisa. Can you come and show Mister Kurt out?"

Kurt felt like crying as he was taken out of the CEO's office.

Xoxox

Kurt sobbed on the train ride back home and he kept on repeating the whole interview in his mind trying to find what was drastic, beside dozing off, but it was just for a minute or so. Yet again it was Blaine Anderson.

Kurt decided not to call his father and tell him about what he did in the interview just yet. He just wanted to take everything in before telling his father that he didn't get the internship he was dreaming about for two months now.

Kurt has just gotten out the shower, wrapping a towel around himself when his phone went off. He ran to the room and picked it up.

"Hello."

"Can I speak to Mister Hummel."

Kurt recognised the voice instantly and his knees trembled as he replied, "you're speaking to him."

"It's Blaine Anderson, Mister Hummel. I wanted to ask if you're still interested in the internship offer." Blaine asked.

"Yes, sure. Of course, sir." Kurt stammered.

"Great. Then you can come tomorrow and report to Mister Evans."

"Sure, sir. Thank you, sir. I really appreciate it!" Kurt said excitedly.

"Okay, Kurt. Goodbye, Kurt." Blaine said a hint of smirk in his voice.


	3. Chapter 3

You wanna tell me that I forgot to put the Kurt masturbating scene? Had to replace the chapter so you can get it guys...you're welcome ;)

Kurt spent the night thinking about the phone call he had from Blaine Anderson. Why did he call Kurt himself and does Blaine call all his interns to inform them that they got a job at his company? _How weird_, Kurt thought to himself. He wanted to know more about Blaine.

Then his thoughts went to Blaine's voice and how sultry it is, his dark hazels, which Kurt wanted nothing but forget himself in them. He thought about the way Blaine said his name and he felt himself harden under the towel. This was shocking to Kurt as he never thought about himself as a sexual person; he only masturbated a handful of times a year. This always made Rachel laugh and wonder on how wrong this sounded to her.

"Just how, Kurt?" Rachel laughed at Kurt as she took another sip of her red wine.

"Well not all of us are sex addicts like you, Rachel." Kurt laughed as he tossed his wine in the glass.

"I am not a sex addict!" Rachel said offended.

"You keep telling yourself that. These walls are not soundproof, sweetie." Kurt laughed again.

"Whatever. I still can't believe you only masturbate a few times a year! A fucking year, Kurt!"

Kurt wasn't lying though. He just didn't feel the deep urge to masturbate, he wasn't into it. He'd had sex with only one guy and that was Chandler his ex-boyfriend back in Ohio. The sex though never was good, or bad but just nothing he'd go and parade about or anything, just forgettable.

However, sitting on his bed with only his towel on listening to his new boss's voice in the phone made him half hard already and he wanted nothing but to take the towel off him and free his hardening cock, which he just did.

Tracing his index up and down his hardening cock slowly, collecting the precum already spilling off his cock to spread it over his sensitive cock as he thought of Blaine's voice.

_Kurt._

"Uhm…ah…" Kurt moaned as he fisted his hard cock and started moving up and down, thinking of Blaine. The way checked Kurt out in his office, the way his smooth and soft lips moved as he talked to Kurt. It took Kurt a few more strokes to come hard on his hand and stomach.

"Oh god! What the hell did I just do?" Kurt moaned as he got up and grabed his discarded towel to clean himself up.

Xoxo

"Oh Kurt, Good to see you again," Sam said the next morning when Kurt arrived to the Anderbros International at nine am, "please make sure to come earlier tomorrow though, by eight or seven thirty if you could."

"Yes. Yeah sure! I'm sorry, Mister Anderson didn't tell me when should I come yesterday when he called," Kurt said apologising.

"Mister Anderson called you yesterday?" Sam seemed surprised by what Kurt has said.

"Yes, he called me to tell me that I got the job. Doesn't he do this for the rest of the employees?" Kurt asked shifting from one foot to the other nervously.

"Well normally someone from the HR would've phoned you. But Mister Anderson must've had his reasons," Sam shrugged, "he always does. Come let me show you your desk."

His desk was in a cubicle far in the room with a computer and phone on it.

"So is there any work for me to do?" Kurt asked.

"Before you start on with the work, I'll get you a binder that has basic information about the company. After you read it you can come and see me. Excuse me while I go and get you the binder," Sam left for a moment and came back with an enormous binder, which was placed on Kurt's desk with a thud.

"Want to grab a bite?"

Kurt looked up to find Mercedes Jones standing in front of him with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, is it lunch already?" Kurt asked looking at the clock on the computer screen.

"Well it's just eleven o'clock, I like to get a something now before the cafeteria gets crowded at lunch time. So, what you say?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah. Yes, sure I'll come. I don't even know where the cafeteria is," Kurt laughed awkwardly.

"I'll be giving you a grand tour then," Mercedes winked at him.

When they got to the cafeteria, Kurt couldn't help but be stunned over how big this cafeteria is. It took a whole floor and had every variety of food from every place in this world.

"Well, stay away from the Chinese food here cause it tastes bad, really really bad," Mercedes said as they walked to the table that had plates on.

Mercedes got herself some fish and ships while Kurt got himself a bowl of Greek salad. They got their trays and sat on one of the tables near the window. They were eating silently until Mercedes spoke.

"Well, I'm still trying to figure out if you'd be eaten and spit out by Anderson in a month, or whether you'd be promoted to head of the division next year," Mercedes said nonchalantly.

"I guess we'll see. I just know that I'll work as hard as I can and do a good job," Kurt said as he poked into his salad.

"Isn't this cute?" Mercedes smiled as she took a chip in her mouth. She suddenly chocked on the chip and said, "Holy cow he's here!"

"Who's here?" Kurt looked behind him.

"Blaine Anderson, dummy!"

Blaine was walking with a tall Asian guy with coal black hair and long face. They were talking lightly and laughing as they walked right past Kurt and Mercedes.

"Just keep you head down," Mercedes whispered to him and Kurt did as he was told, he kept his head down as he took a piece of cheese into his mouth.

Blaine suddenly stopped walking, turned back and came to stop in front of Kurt and Mercedes's table, "I thought I recognised you!"

Kurt thought he was talking to Mercedes, but when he looked at her he found her looking at her plate silently.

"Me?" He hesitantly asked.

"Yes you. I see you've come to your first day here in one piece." Blaine laughed lightly.

"Mhm," Kurt replied dumbly, _mhm, Kurt! Of all the things you can say you choose this incoherent sound to make? Now he'll think you're dumb._ Kurt almost face palmed himself in front of his boss.

"So, people are being nice to you?" Blaine asked.

"Yes. Yes, Mercedes and Sam have been great!" Kurt replied with a small smile.

"That's great," Blaine smiled back, "I want you to swing by my office today before heading home to tell me what you've been working on."

"Yeah, sure I will," Kurt replied nervously to Blaine who gave him a nod and left.

"Go up to his office, again? You ought to be kidding me!" Mercedes almost shouted after Blaine was out of earshot.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Kurt asked nonchalantly before his face got paler than usual and he questioned fearfully, "is this bad?"

"How can I know? I mean, I've been working here for about seven years and only been up there with Tina once and it was about some big client who was making a fuss."

Kurt starts to sweat and his throat feels dry, "what should I do?"

"Whatever you did to grab his attention in the first place."

"But I didn't do anything!"

"Yeah, just keep doing that," Mercedes said as she sliced up a piece of the fillet and took it in her mouth.


	4. Chapter 4 (Part 1)

Hi people! I got tired in the middle so I decided to split the chapter to two parts! Thank you all for following and reviewing and I'm really sorry for all the spelling mistakes here I haven't spell checked this chapter and I write fast so these things happen so sorry in advance :)

After finishing the snack with Mercedes. Kurt went back to his desk and kept on reading the binder Sam gave him in the morning and then edited some PowerPoint presentations for Tina . Looking at the computer's clock he found that it was five in the afternoon already, which means that he has to go to Blaine's office now and see what the handsome man wants from him.  
As Kurt stood in the elevator he felt his heart beating fast and his knees shaking. Blaine made him feel so intimidated yet he felt so attracted to the honey eyed man. His mind started supplying him with different scenarios on what will happen in Blaine's office. Blaine kissing him passiontly, Blaine yelling at him for not being good enough for the job and the one dominating his thoughts is Blaine taking him in his office. Sweaty Kurt on all four on Blaine's big table as the older man rammed his cock in and out of Kurt, whispering dirty words in his ears.

The visions were going out of hand and as the elevator's doors opened Kurt considered entering the bathroom in the floor and masturbate before seeing Blaine with his gun loaded, but he decided against it and willed his erection down as he approached the blonde reciptionist.

"Mister Anderson is expecting you,"The girl said with a smile and waved for Kurt to go and know on the door.

After knocking on the heavy wooden doors of Blaine's office, Kurt found the doors open and Blaine standing in front of him with a half smile "Oh here he is," Blaine said, allowing Kurt to go inside, "Mister Hummel, the rising star in the advertising world, dressed to the nines." He said and smiled as if he's sharing some inside joke.

Kurt suddenly felt self-conscious and looked down at his oufit, he was wearing a white Marc Jacobs button up shirt with a black Chanel sleevless vest, a black bowtie and his beloved hippo broche, "is there something wrong with my outfit?"

"What gave you this idea?" Blaine asked, "want a drink?"

"No thank you." Kurt said as he sat down. He crossed his legs and internally chanted, breath Hummel, breath Hummel, in and out, in and out.

Blaine fixed himself an extra dry martini and turned to Kurt as he took a sip of his drink, "I'm really glad you're working with us, Mister Hummel." he said with a smile, "I have the feeling that you'll be making a great impression here."

"Thank you, Mister Anderson." Kurt replied awkwardly, wondering what made Blaine think of him like that? He barly even knew him.

Blaine sat down on his enormous chair and put his martini down, "I wanted to take your opinion on something." He said as he spun his laptop towards Kurt. He then played an advertisment for him about a casino in Las Vegas.

After the advertisment has finished, Blainespun his laptop again to face him and looked at Kurt, "so you're at the right age demo for this spot. what do you think of it?" Blaine asked gazing at Kurt.

"I like it, I guess. It's cool." Kurt answered.

Blaine's expression darkened and he looked as if he's going to kill someone. Kill Kurt, "That's not going to cut it at all, Kurt."

"I'm s-s-s-sorry, did I say something wrong?"

Blaine suddenly slammed his hand on his dest loudly, making Kurt jump in his chair, "Perhaps I did make a mistake here," he said angirly as he got up of his chair pacing around the room, looking deep in thought, "I've been making things a bit informal here and I think I gave you the wrong idea."

Kurt trembled, his throat felt dry as he looked at his angry boss, "I'm so sorry if I..."

Blaine clapped his hands together as he looked up to Kurt's eyes, "you will call me sir when you speak to me, Kurt. Understood?"

"Of course, sir. Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." Kurt babbled, it was so hot in here or at least he felt this way. It's one of these times when he cursed the layers of clothes he wore.

"That's better," Blaine relaxed slighty and walked to the bar again, "I think you'll be having that drink after all."

Kurt nodded quickly, "yes, sir. This sounds good, sir."

As Blaine started preparing the martini cocktails for both of them he talked in a firm voice, "I'm a very difficult person to please, Kurt, but when you find a way to please me you'll find tha I show my appreciation in ways that make it worthwhile."

Kurt didn't really know what Blaine meant but he felt scared abd intimitaded from Blaine. Blaine came near him and gave him his drink, their hands touched and electricity ran through Kurt's body.

"Taste it," Blaine said.

Kurt took a sip and flinched at the strong, dry taste of the drink, "it's really good. Thank you." Kurt lied.

"What?" Blaine's voice was hard as hestared at Kurt.

"I said," Kurt's face went paler that it already is as he stared at Blaine, "I said it's good, sir."

"I don't think you really like it," Blaine stated.

"No, sir, I really do." Kurt said quickly.

Blaine suddenly was in front of Kurt his belt was just at his mouth level. Kurt couldn't help but gulp and look away.

"If you really do like it, then drink it all in one go." Blaine said looking down at Kurt.

"Excuse me?"

Blaine's eyes grew darker as he spoke, "If you forgot to call me 'sir' one more time, I'll have to do something unpleasant to you."

Kurt gulped again, "I'm really sorry, sir."

"Drink up now, Kurt."

Kurt took a deep breath before gulping the whole glass down, his eyes teard and his throat burned. All the time Blaine was looking at him with a smirk as if he's remembering an inside joke. After Kurt finished, Blaine took the glass from him and put went back to the bar settling it there on the table.


	5. Chapter 4 (part2)

A/N: The Anderson's residence will be updated next then -drum roll- SOULMATE! :D

* * *

Kurt felt light headed and wanted to loose his tie a bit but couldn't do it in front of his boss, this meeting has turned to be dangerous, strange and weird. Weird, in a very right way. This game was so familiar to Kurt in a way that he couldn't explain to anyone, including himself.

"You must learn to do everything I tell you without hesitating, Kurt." Blaine said his back still to Kurt.

"You can't just tell me what to do, _sir_." Kurt said haughtily.

Blaine spun around and started to walk towards Kurt, "I can't?" He titled his head to the right.

"No, sir, you can't."

Blaine looked Kurt up and down as if checking him out and smirked, "so if I told you to parade around the halls naked, now, you won't do it? If I told you that if you didn't do it you'll get fired?"

"Don't be silly," Kurt said and found Blaine's eyes darken so he quickly added, "sir."

Blaine sat on the edge of the table in front of Kurt and crossed his arms, "I have another meeting in a few minutes," he said, "but let's say I'll give you a little assignment."

"Homework?" Kurt asked, "Sir." He tagged quickly before Blaine could get angry.

Blaine smiled, "yes, homework. I want you to write me an essay on how you exactly plan to serve my interests."

"I'm sorry but I don't understand, sir,"

Blaine checked his watch then looked at Kurt, "Figure it out, Mister Hummel. You're dismissed." With this he walked back behind his desk and sat down.

Kurt's face was cherry red as he stood up slowly, feeling dismayed. _How dare he humiliate Kurt Elizabeth Hummel this way?_ Kurt fumed.

"This is bullshit!" Kurt shouted

Blaine looked up his papers, "what did you just say?"

"You heard me!" He glared at his boss.

Blaine just smirked at him and waved with his hands, "you're free to go, Mister Hummel."

The formality made Kurt tense even more as he replied, "I know I am free to go, Mister Anderson."

"Oh I see. Did you forget where the door was?"

"No, I just wanted you to know that I won't stand for this, you hear me!" Kurt pointed his index finger angrily at Blaine.

"Stand for what?" Blaine said arching an eyebrow.

"Your harassment towards me. I don't need this job that much, I can find another one."

Blaine smiled at this as if he expected Kurt's reaction, "sure of yourself, Mister Hummel," he said leaning back on his chair.

"Yes, I am," Kurt straighten himself to look confident though he felt exactly the opposite.

"Well don't be so sure, with several calls I can guarantee you never work in this industry again. Just few minutes is all it takes for me to end your career." Blaine said in a stern, serious tone looking at Kurt dead in the eye.

"Why would you do this to me? I am really not important to waste your time on."

"Because I can," Blaine said still holding Kurt's gaze.

Kurt felt his tears hot on his cheek and realised that he's crying, "why you're being so mean to me? What have I done to you?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and sighed, "I really didn't want to hire you."

Kurt opened his mouth not believing what he just heard, "you did not want to hire me?" Kurt asked slowly.

"No." Came Blaine's short but firm answer.

"Then I'll leave immediately. Thank you for the….opportunity, I guess." Kurt turned on his heels and started to walk out of the room quickly, feeling humiliated and defeated. However before he could open the door he found a strong hand grip his arm tightly.

"Wait," Blaine breathed against his neck, his body practically smashed to Kurt's behind.

Kurt kept facing the door as tears fell down his face, he didn't want to show Blaine how he affected him, "if you didn't want to hire me, then why did you?"

"You don't understand, Kurt," Blaine whispered hotly against Kurt's neck, "The moment I laid my eyes on you I knew. I know that I have to have you."

Kurt felt a thrill run down his spine and his cock twitched in his pants, "if so why were you so cruel to me?"

"I think I've answered this question, already." Blaine stepped even closer to Kurt that the latter could feel his erection pressing against his buttocks making him gasp quietly.

Kurt felt himself grow hard, he just wanted Blaine to rock against, to kiss his neck and mark him as his. However, none of them have spoken for a long time.

"I can't control this," Blaine whispered caressing Kurt's hair lightly before gripping it tightly in his fist pulling it so that his breath was caressing Kurt's ear, "do you understand was I mean, now?"

Kurt moaned, he practically moaned. His pants felt so tight and he wanted nothing but for Blaine to throw him on the floor and have his wicked way with him.

"Please, please…" Kurt begged, "I want you."

Blaine just tugged on his hair tighter and whispered, "it's not that simple."

"I really don't care," Kurt felt like a whore but he didn't care he was just so hot and bothered.

"If you agree on this, there will be no going back,' Blaine groaned, "you walk out now and I won't do anything. I won't make any calls and no one will ever know anything. You'll get a job anywhere else and be at a safe, boring advertising firm."

"No," Kurt moaned, "I want this, I want you."

"You think you want this?" Blaine tugged more insistently on his hair earning a hiss of pain from Kurt. Quickly Blaine softened his hold on Kurt's hair and brushed his lips on Kurt's neck, so softly that Kurt doubted if it really did happen, "I'm hard to please, Kurt. Do you think you can please me?"

"Yes." Kurt whispered and Blaine growled his ear lowly, "yes, sir."

"Tonight you'll go home and write me an essay telling me in details how you intend to please me."

"I don't actually understand…"

"Didn't I give you an order?" Blaine whispered.

"Yes, sir."

"Then do as I say," with that Blaine released her completely and moved away. Kurt remained glued to the door, wishing Blaine would come back and just touch him everywhere. He just wanted to feel Blaine's lips against his moving sensually.

"You can turn around, now," Blaine said as he got back to his desk and sat down.

Kurt turned around and looked at the man sitting before him. He felt like he's a new person, something has changed inside of him and if Blaine ordered him to take off his clothes and touch himself right now he'd do it with hesitating.

"I don't want to hurt you," Blaine said slowly, "that's why I didn't want to hire you in the first place. Do you think you can handle me?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now go home, Kurt," Blaine smiled.


End file.
